Sink Your Teeth In
by TheValkyrieGladiator
Summary: Short moments of Sasuke and Hinata as a vampire couple living in modern day.[One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please note: Sasuke and Hinata are OOC**

Sink Your Teeth In

"These are so good!" Naruto beamed. He reached for a cucumber sandwich, taking a bite and his eyes rolled in his head. Hinata giggled and held up her hand.

"I can give you the recipe."

"Awesome!" Naruto chimed. Sakura rolled her eyes at her husband's insatiable appetite, taking a sip of Hinata's freshly brewed tea and Hinata smiled at the two of them. It was the first time in centuries she had ever had humans come in her home due to Sasuke's disdain for them and although, he would never admit to it, he had become a little soft on humans. She had attributed it to his friendship with their neighbor, Naruto even though Sasuke constantly denies their friendship calling Naruto a mere pain in his ass. Nevertheless, she was glad he was starting to warm up to humans and she understood that his disdain arose from what they had been through but not all humans were bad.

"So how long have you two been together?" Sakura questioned. Hinata turned to Sasuke who was sitting next to her, he had a glass of crimson tomato juice in his hands and he shrugged.

"A long time." He stated, taking a sip. Hinata giggled.

"We have been together since the mid-1700s." Sakura's mouth dropped, Hinata nodded in confirmation and got up, sauntering to the living room. She came back with a photo album with the words Uchiha family stitched on the front and opened it up, pointing to a picture of Sasuke and her in attire befitting the time period. The photo was old, stained and black and white.

"Usually when a guy says a long time, he forgets the actual number. Did you forget how long you and your wife have been together?" Naruto teased.

"No and you should respect your elders, I'm hundreds of years old and your only twenty."

"Whatever." Naruto brushed off, pouting. "Wait, so usually in the vampire lore, the vampire attacks by coming to the female's bedroom and makes her his, so how did you become a vampire?"

Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed, slightly embarrassed. "I am not sure how humans have come up with the idea but that is totally fallacious."

"I was a gentlemen." Sasuke hissed. "I didn't just waltz into her bedroom that is completely indecent." Hinata was more modernized with some things than Sasuke but they still held onto some old views. Sakura elbowed Naruto and Naruto rubbed his side.

"What?"

"You embarrassed her."

"I didn't mean too, I swear."

"He courted me when I was twenty before he turned me." Hinata informed. "I am the daughter of the highly affluent Hyuuga and he was the last of the affluent Uchiha."

"And being a vampire is not everything that you, humans make it out to be." Sasuke added. "Everyone dies around you while you remain immutable. Hinata is the only one I have left in this world." Hinata smiled warmly at him, a pregnant silence was exchanged in the room and Naruto folded his arms across his chest.

"Wait, where did you guys live before you came here?"

"In the country." Hinata informed. Sakura turned to Sasuke and grimaced.

"If you were a vampire already when you met Hinata, how long have you been alive?"

"Since the 1600s."

"So garlic and crosses don't work against vampires?" The blond-haired Uzumaki inquired.

"That's bull, we don't burst into flames when we go into a church either." Sasuke chided.

"Well, if you did burst into something it would probably be dust." The living room filled with laughter as Naruto grinned mischievously and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Get out." Hinata never knew for her husband to be so sensitive.

XXXX

"If humans invented these high tech cars then why don't they know how to drive them?" Sasuke questioned. He pressed the gas pedal, swerving around a pokey driver and Hinata leaned back, squeezing his arm.

"Slow down, Sasuke. We don't need any casualties."

"I know." He took his foot off the pedal, bringing down the speedometer to a decent mph and Hinata rolled down the window, letting the fresh air in. They came to a red light, Sasuke tapped his finger against the wheel and the couple reveled in the quietness of the car for a moment. Hinata turned her head, hearing the thumping sound of a bass coming up and Sasuke turned his head. A black mustang came up with the windows rolled down, a man and woman were in the car and clearly caught up in their music. The man head's bobbed up and down and the woman was doing some kind of arm movement. Hinata tried to contain her laughter and Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"Human beings are so weird." The man caught sight of Hinata, he clearly saw Hinata's laughter as a challenge and threw his hands up in the air.

"What you think you can do better!" He shouted. Hinata stared at him, taken aback and she looked back at Sasuke.

"I didn't mean to offend maybe, I should apologize." She went to roll down the window but Sasuke stopped her and growled.

"No, let me." He rolled down the window more, making eye contact with the guy and flashed his elongated pearly whites at him in the most ugliest way he could muster. The man and woman gasped, all color drained from their faces and Sasuke chuckled, rolling back up the window.

When he turned around, Hinata placed a hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his. It was a kiss filled with affection and disapproval.

XXXX

Hinata looked around the mall, taking in how far humans had come from their earlier ones and her arm was looped with Sasuke's arm. He held her two bags, she glanced over at Sasuke who had a clearly agitated expression on his face and she laid her head on his arm.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming into this place." He sighed. "I didn't like malls back in the 1700s and I don't like them now." Sasuke was never really a people person and those sellers that come up to people in the mall, trying to sell their commodities didn't exactly settle well with the Uchiha.

"I have to admire the way humans have advanced." Hinata admired. "It seems now that they are coming out with new innovations every day from technology to how they build."

"Are you done shopping?" Sasuke questioned.

"I am finished." Hinata assured. "Thank you for sacrificing yourself for more dresses for me and lingerie."

"The lingerie better be worth it." Sasuke said as a smirk etched across his face. Hinata turned ten shades of red, turning away in embarrassment and Sasuke chuckled lowly. As the couple made their way to the exit, a couple of guys were coming in and goofing off. Not paying attention, one of the guys bumped into Sasuke and Hinata and he turned around.

"Oh, dude. I'm sorry to bump into you and your girl." He apologized.

"It's okay." Hinata assured.

"Dude, what the hell is dude? It should be sir to you." Sasuke snapped. "I don't get any of the shit people say now." The guys stared at the couple, perplexed as Sasuke stormed off with his wife, grumbling a series of unintelligible words. Hinata pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh and Sasuke turned around, cocking an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." She giggled. "You have to remember that times have changed and teens come up with new words for everything."

"It's stupid." Sasuke sighed. "I mean could you imagine me courting you and saying, hey dude I would really like to court your daughter." Hinata now burst into a series of giggles and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Hinata's lips parted as a shocked expression spread across her face.

"No, don't!"

"Then we are never again coming to the mall and from now on, order your stuff online."

She reluctantly agreed.

XXXX

Seeing flashing lights outside of their window, Hinata closed her book and got up, going up to the window. She pulled back the curtain, seeing some neighbors setting up Halloween decorations and she scrutinized it.

"What is wrong?" Sasuke looked up from his own book.

"Oh, nothing just the neighbors are setting up the Halloween decorations." Hinata stated. "They are really nice, I'll be right back." She went over to the clothes rack and grabbed her pink jacket. "I want to get a closer look."

"Hn." Hinata stepped outside, she headed for her neighbor's house across the street, they looked at her shocked as Naruto and Sakura were the only ones who didn't think they were "odd."

"Your Halloween decorations are nice." She complimented.

"Thanks." A robust guy said. "Think it will scare the little ones."

"Sure."

"Yeah, I need to bring the giant vampire out then maybe that will scare the kids."

"Huh?" Hinata asked perplexed.

"Here, I will show you." She watched the robust man go into his shed and within a couple of minutes came out with this huge vampire with glowing red eyes and dripping fake blood. Hinata was rendered speechless and he took notice. "Oh, look that way. He won't bite, right Dracula?" The robust man pressed a button on the back and the animatronic vampire bared its teeth, saying,

"Bleh, bleh. I want to suck your blood!" Hinata turned on her heels, nearly running back in the house as she was completely offended by such things. Sasuke watched her bury her face in the pillow and closed the book.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She began to sob.

He went over to console his wife.

\- A couple of days later-

"Sasuke, I think you should read this." Hinata informed. The Uchiha looked up as she placed the book "Twilight" in his lap and he grimaced.

"What is about?"

"A human and vampire falling in love. It is not very romantic however, but I think you should read it. Some things I think you will find very intriguing."

"Alright. I will later."

-Later on that night-

Hinata woke up to a booming noise, she searched the room for what could have made the noise and her eyes settled on Sasuke who was glaring at her.

"What the fuck is that?" He hissed.

"What?" She asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"That." He reemphasized now with a point. Her eyes followed his finger to the discarded book and she grimaced.

"You didn't find it interesting?"

"I don't sparkle." Sasuke commented.

He spent all night on and on about it.

XXXX

"I've been thinking about having a baby lately." Hinata said. She combed through her silky indigo tresses, a white towel was around her and Sasuke stopped, staring at her through the mirror intently. His shirt was undone and his pants settled low on his waist.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sasuke, we've waited to have one for centuries." The Uchiha turned around and folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you saying that because we passed by a park the other day?"

"Well, that reinforced the notion more that I want to be a mother." Sasuke smirked at her, getting off the counter and he reached out, grabbing the comb from her hands. She gasped as he pushed her against the wall and leaned over, nibbling in her ear with his fang.

"We can start now." He whispered seductively. She could feel his hand sliding up her leg, getting closer and closer and she stopped him. He pulled away and their eyes met.

"Do you want one, I know we talked abou-" Before she finished, his mouth was covering hers and she heard the unzipping of his pants as he tore the towel away.

She had gotten her answer.

XXXX

"How about we try that fancy ramen shop down the street?" Hinata questioned. Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"Your cravings are coming way too early." He said, pulling her closer.

"I'm only a week." Hinata pouted. "And Naruto says it is really good."

"Have you smelled him? He smells like a damn bowl of ramen, I wouldn't drink from him if I was starving and he was the last person on the planet. I wouldn't be able to get the taste of out of my mouth for the rest of my immortal life."

"Meanie."

"You want to try his blood."

"No."

"Exactly." They went to a French restaurant instead.

 **If you would please review the one-shot and I hope you enjoyed it!- TheValkyrieGladiator**

 **A/N: My opinions of Twilight are irrelevant to this fic so I did not put it in there to express my own viewpoint. I merely put it in there to explore how Sasuke would react if he were a vampire and reading it.**


End file.
